


Just Like The 80's Films

by Queer_Trash_Queen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Short One Shot, basically to prove i can write happy stuff, i just want to see my children happy, srsly tho they're just happy there's no angst this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Trash_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Trash_Queen
Summary: Basically just Bellamy and Clarke establishing what we all know: that they're stupid idiots in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something that's not full of angst! For prompt 57:Bell and Clarke have been secretly hooking up for a while. They get busted when one of them absent minded-ly kisses the other in front of of everyone.

The first time they hook up, they both agree as they’re pulling their clothes back on that it was definitely a mistake and won’t happen again. But it does. And then again. And again. It keeps happening until it’s just part of the routine. She sleeps in his tent most nights, when she doesn’t fall asleep in the clinic. At first they keep it secret, but then it becomes more than sex. It becomes waking up together in the early light of day, and sharing their worries about life, and leaning on each other when the weight of the world is just too much; and there just isn’t a way to bring up the fact that they’re together in casual conversation.

So they keep sneaking around, ducking into corners for quick make out session, casual touches lingering just a bit too long. They’re fairly confident no one has caught on to them yet. Clarke feels bad that Bellamy is keeping a secret like this from Octavia, but she also knows that Octavia would blow this _whatever it is_ between them into a whole big thing, and that’s the last thing they need right now.

Clarke asks him once, if he wants to keep this secret because he doesn’t want people to know he’s with _her_. All of the girl’s he’d been with before her, they didn’t exactly look like her. Most of them were taller, slimmer, with long dark hair. She knows it’s ridiculous to feel insecure, especially considering that she’s lying naked next to him, cheek pressed to his still heaving chest. Her voice is quiet when she asks, and she’s not sure he even heard her for a minute, but then he’s sitting up and looking at her so _seriously_.

“Is that what you really think? That I’m embarrassed or _ashamed_ by you?” He looks almost offended. Self-consciously, Clarke pulls the blankets up over herself.

“No, Bell, it’s just…I know I’m not your usual type. And we’ve been doing whatever this is,” she gestures between them. “For a while now. I just figured you would have told Octavia, at least. If it meant anything to you, the way it does for me. I know it’s stupid to feel like this, I know we said it wasn’t going to be a whole big thing, but it is now,” she says. She’s worried she’s imagined this whole thing between them, that it’s still just casual sex with a friend.

“Clarke,” he says softly. “It means something to me. Of course it does. Of course _you_ do. I just, I’ve never done this with someone. Not seriously. I mean, there was Gina, but that was over before it really even started.” She still can’t look at him, because she’s Clarke, and she doesn’t know how to do emotions either. He catches her chin with his fingertips and tilts her face so that she’s looking up at him.

“Hey. I love you, Clarke. That doesn’t change if no one else knows that. But if you want to tell people, I’m okay with that.” Her eyes widen almost comically and her mouth drops open.

“You…love…me?” And holy shit, okay, that was _not_ how he meant to tell her. He was planning on doing it better than that, he swears. But it just slipped out so naturally, and it’s not like it hasn’t been true for far too long. She’s still sitting there looking at him in disbelief, and now he’s overthinking it. Maybe she’s not as in to this, as into them as he is.

“If you don’t feel that way, it’s okay,” he rushes. “I didn’t mean to –“ she cuts him off by kissing him fiercely. His hands slide into her hair, and hers come up to his shoulders and tug him closer.

/./

An hour later, they’re back where they started – laying side by side panting and basking in the afterglow of great sex. She’s playing with his hair while he presses lazy kisses to her collarbones.

“In case you didn’t get the memo, I love you too,” she sighs contentedly. All he can do is laugh.

/./

In the end, they get caught before they have the chance to tell anyone. It’s stupid, really. He’s headed out go for a run, and absent mindedly kisses her goodbye.

“I _knew it_!” Raven crows. “I win the pool, you all lose, suck it!” Miller and Jasper roll their eyes, and Octavia just gives him her patented “I told you so” look. Honestly, it shouldn’t be surprising that their friends don’t make a big deal out of it. They’re happy for them, of course they are, but Bellamy and Clarke both feel like a weight has been lifted off their chests.

The next time Bellamy leaves, they make a spectacle of themselves. Clarke dramatically throws herself at him, and he catches her easily, laughing through their kisses as their friends shout and wolf whistle at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated. If you're still not sick of my writing I've got 68 more prompts waiting to be written.


End file.
